


Drop Your Hands

by silkystark



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Father/Son Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: from the prompt list: do you know how to knock?peter accidentally walks in on his dad masturbating in the shower and he doesn't wanna look away.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 62





	Drop Your Hands

Peter should’ve known better than to barge into the bathroom without warning. The door was shut. The light was showing from underneath the door. Hell, the shower was even running. It was obviously occupied. 

Peter should’ve known better. And he shouldn’t have gotten so turned on from the sight of his _father_ standing naked in the shower, stroking his cock slowly with his sud covered hand. The man’s head was tilted back against the tile of the shower, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. But they snapped open when he heard the surprised gasp come from the doorway. 

Tony’s hand came to a halt as he raised his head to look his son in the eye. “Do you know how to knock?” He asked in annoyance.

The teen’s mouth opened and closed a few times, attempting to speak but not being able to form a coherent sentence. “I-I uh, I was-“ 

“Peter, please get out.” The man sighed, releasing his cock from the tight grip. 

The boy’s eyes fell back down south and watched the man’s cock bob slightly. Tony cleared his throat impatiently and the boy met his gaze with wide eyes. His face flushed a bright red when he realized he was caught staring. “S-sorry dad.” He squeaked and quickly slammed the door shut. He leaned his back against the door and took a deep breath. Fuck his dad was big.

The boy was curled up on the couch, mind racing with nasty thoughts about his dad. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about wrapping his hand around the man’s large cock? His  _ dad’s _ fucking cock. He felt disgusting. Peter tried to ignore the throbbing in his jeans. He couldn’t touch himself with the picture of his dad’s naked body fresh in his mind. That was just fucked up. So he just sat and stared off into space.

A few minutes later, a fully dressed Tony walked into the living room, and sat on the other end of the large sectional. The movie playing on the tv was suddenly very interesting to the boy, eyes glued to the screen to avoid his father’s gaze. “Good movie, Pete? The man asked nonchalantly. Peter nodded and flicked his eyes to his dad, breath hitching slightly when he saw the way he was sitting. Man spreading was the only way to describe it. He was slouched with his arms propped up on the back of the couch; all spread out and open. Peter could see the large bulge in his pants, he obviously didn’t finish getting off in the shower.

“Y-yeah,” The boy whispered breathlessly. “Good movie.” He turned his gaze back to the television and subtly grabbed the blanket, covering the tent in his sweatpants. 

“What’s it about?” Peter froze. What  _ was _ it about? What channel was it on? 

“Uhh I don’t, I don’t know.” The boy admitted. 

“Peter we need to talk.” Tony said and Peter looked down at his hands. “I shouldn’t have to lecture you about walking in on people. You’re sixteen years old. You should know better than to enter without knocking.” Oh thank the fucking lord that he didn’t bring up the part where Peter openly stared at his cock.

“Yeah uh, sorry about that, Dad. I-I’ll knock next time.” The boy apologized sheepishly.

“Come here.” The man suddenly said, causing Peter’s head to snap over to him.

“W-what?” Peter asked.

“Come over here Peter,” He said calmly. “Now.” 

The boy’s heart began to race. His legs shook as he slowly stood up and walked over to his father, hands covering the noticeable bulge in his pants. 

Even standing over his father, Peter felt smaller than ever. “Y-yes, Dad?” He asked quietly. 

“Drop your hands.” He said, causing the boy’s eyes to widen in horror. 

“Uh w-why?”

“Don’t make me tell you again, boy.” Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly dropped his hands down to his sides. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the look of disgust on his father’s face after seeing he was hard, for him obviously. 

But there was only silence. The boy peeked one eye open when he realized the man wasn’t going to speak. Tony was staring intently at his son’s crotch, face stripped of any emotion. Fuck this wasn’t gonna end well. Peter better start packing his belongings, no doubt his disgusted father would throw him out on the street—

“That for me, Pete?” The man asked, snapping his eyes up to his son’s face. Peter looked like a deer caught in headlights. He had no idea what to say. Tony didn’t look angry. He didn’t look disgusted either. Really the only giveaway was the look in his eyes, was that arousal? 

“N-No, Dad I didn’t mean to! It’s not like that.” He squeaked, looking down to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. 

Tony smirked and spread his legs a little wider, resting a hand on the large tent in his pants. “Are you sure, baby? Because I wouldn’t mind if it was. Can’t say I haven’t thought about you that way, either.” 

The boy choked on his spit and looked back up at his father. “W-what?” He asked breathlessly. 

“C’mon, Peter. You’re a smart boy. I thought it’d be obvious by now.” Tony chuckled, slowly running his fingers over his clothed cock. “Now why don’t you get on your knees and show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do.” 


End file.
